


Taco Bell

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Taco Bell, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya what's Taco Bell and Lucas is willing to bring it to her if it means a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Bell

> **Pancake: This is very important Lucas**
> 
> **Pancake: I need you to go down to Taco Bell and bring me a burrito**
> 
> _Huckleberry: Why can't you do that?_
> 
> **Pancake: Because I'm lazy**
> 
> _Huckleberry: Then no_
> 
> **Pancake: I'll give you a kiss**
> 
> _Huckleberry: I'm at Taco Bell right now_

   It was seven fifteen when Lucas finally shows up to Maya's doorstep with the Taco Bell. She kept her end of the deal and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but then immediately started to scarf down her food.

   "You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

   "Don't food shame me. I'm just hungry."

   "I bet you are. Now, how about I pick a movie and you make some popcorn, so then we can cuddle together."

   "Sounds like a plan Bucky McBoing-Boing."

   "Even after so many years of dating, you still have the ridiculous nicknames."

   Maya fake gasp, pretending to look hurt and shocked.

   "How dare you! These nicknames are the foundation of our friendship and relationship in general."

   "Just shut up Hart and kiss me."

   "Gladly." And they shared a kiss, wanting to stay in each other's arms forever.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
